1. Field of the Art
The disclosure generally relates to a video display system. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a self-refresh feature in video receivers and display timing controllers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many video display systems, a page flipping method is utilized to prevent screen tearing. A frame buffer uses a first section of memory to display a current frame. While the data in that memory is being displayed, a second section of memory is filled with data for the next frame. Once the second section of memory is filled, the frame buffer is instructed to look at the second section of memory and display that data. The process continues with the next video frame being loaded into memory in the first section of memory. This ensures that a frame of video is always fully loaded before displaying the frame. For this to be accomplished, memory capable of storing two entire frames of video must be available to a display system.